


Anniversary

by Alexalent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, I really just wrote this for Marie, look at this pointless fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexalent/pseuds/Alexalent
Summary: The anniversary of Thrawn and Eli's meeting





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consideritalljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consideritalljoy/gifts).



> So this is a silly surprise for @Consideritalljoy because it's the 1 year anniversary of when she started fanfics on Ao3! It's not much but I hope you enjoy it! Also, I know the dating is probably not accurate, bear with me!

Eli approached Admiral Thrawn's quarters carrying a wrapped parcel. It had been a challenge to track down both the wrapping paper and the gift inside and in all honesty, he was a little afraid that his commanding officer would take the gesture in the wrong way. He considered just returning to his own quarters, but it was too late, he had reached Thrawn's door. 

He shuffled the package into one hand and knocked. Soon after the door slid open to reveal Thrawn. "Commander, what are you doing here so late? Has something happened that requires my attention? Did you perhaps find a new lead pertaining to Nightswan?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No, no. Nothing like that sir. I'm sorry to bother you at your quarters but I uh... have a surprise." Eli replied sheepishly, "May I come in?"

Thrawn didn't reply, but he moved out of the door and gestured for Eli to enter the room. It was decorated simply, more for efficiency than for comfort, but Thrawn did have some holos of art that he found particularly interesting, or from assignments that he had been challenged by. There was also a small sitting area where he often had Eli for strategy meetings or data searches. He gestured to it and they both sat down.

"So, Commander, to what do I owe this visit? It is unlike you to join me unannounced, though your presence is by no means unwelcome." Thrawn said.

"Sir, do you know what day it is?" 

"It is the fifth day of the seventh standard month is it not?"

"Well, yes, but do you know the significance of that date?" Eli asked. Of course he wouldn't remember, this was probably a dumb idea.

"I'm afraid I do not. Would you care to fill me in on its significance?" 

"It's the anniversary of the day we first met. I know I haven't done anythin’ in the past but well, I got you somethin' to commemorate it. I just thought it would be a nice way to relax after all this business with Nightswan and everythin'." Eli held out the package. "It's nothin' too special but I thought you might like it. I remember you said that you liked the mint chocolate chip best."

Thrawn gently unwrapped the package to reveal a container of ice cream and two spoons.

"I thought we could share it and just enjoy each other's company, maybe you could tell me a bit about Csilla or some of the art you've been studying."

"That sounds most enjoyable commander, thank you," Thrawn answered with the faintest hint of a smile. 

"Happy anniversary Thrawn."


End file.
